rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Excellent Workshop
=The Excellent Workshop (Earth Manse 3)= Dating from some time before the era of the Dragon-Blooded Shogunate, The Excellent Workshop was built for a Terrestrial Magi-Tech Craftsman of the Earth Aspect. As he grew older, he grew exceptionally paranoid, taking extreme measures to erase it's location from living memory, until eventually, the only person who knew of it was himself, and some of the Celestial Exalted who might have remembered it from centuries ago. This, of course, was an unacceptable situation, which he rectified by joining the Usurpation. Ironically, he succeeded in fully erasing it's location from memory with the death of the Solar Exalted and himself. There it lay undisturbed, as geography changed, events happened, as serene and undisturbed as the ground around it, despite the upheavels that occured, the destruction of the Solar Deliberative, then the Dragon-Blooded Shogunate, and the rise of the Realm and the nearer Lookshy. It now lays in the Scavenger Lands, some few hundred miles from Lookshy. It would have gone unnoticed even then, however, but for the mortal who discovered it one day. Though he could not get in, for the door would not open for him, he attempted to spin the minor discovery into a tale of glory and heroism in a tavern - a tavern which was, at that time, playing host to the Spinner of Glorious Tales. His tales were quickly forgotten by all in attendance, including himself, when Talespinner took a turn telling tales - save Talespinner himself. Talespinner found the location, and smiled, storing the information for later. He found the use for that information years down the infinite road of his travels, when, through events he himself had set in motion with a few well-spun yarns, a Sidereal Exalt attacked a Lookshan outpost with a band of OutCaste Mercenaries in the hopes of slaughtering everyone to prevent the emergence of one of the Chosen of the Sun. This of course, resulted in the Exaltation of one of the Lookshan apprentice technicians, who promptly beat off the invaders and the Sidereal in the throes of her Second Breath, and departed at high speed inside a suit of Magitech armor and wielding a whirring Magitech weapon, both of which were powered, temporarily, by the raw, awesome power of an Exalting Celestial. Unfortunately for her, eventually she landed, her Exaltation rush wore off, and she was forced to store her armament and armor Elsewhere, as they would no longer function. Enter Talespinner; recognizing the girl he had joyfully told tales with a year prior, and sensing she was now one of the Bronze Tigers, he pointed her in the right direction. She found The Excellent Workshop in good order, and was overjoyed to take possession of it, claiming it's Hearthstone gem and a few stored treasures - a sack of Jade, a Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light - for herself. Powers *Convienances **The doors to the Manse open automatically, but only admit persons or creatures who possess an Essence score of 2 or higher. **The Manse's kitchens automatically prepare a feast fit for the Chosen when provided with raw ingredients. **The Manse's Archive contains a crystal terminal which can search on-demand for information requested of it within the Archive's vaults, and translates into Old Realm and displays the text of any work stored within the Manse's archive on-demand. *Archive **Archive on Magitech **Archive on Crafting **Archive on First-Age Lore *Workshop Manse (Magitech) Category:Exalted